piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jason O'martin/Revive POTCO 2nd Event
Just a clarification, this is a recap for the first series of the the 2nd Revive POTCO event. Introduction Hello, My name is Jason O'martin and I am here to recap the first series of the 2nd revive POTCO event which took place on the Angassa Ocean Server, Saturday May 25 (10 AM PST, 1 PM EST, 6 PM GMT). Recap of the event We started off at the docks of Padres del Fuego, then we set sail to the nearby main beach of Outcast Isle. After an inspiring speech, we all sailed to the main Isla Tormenta beach. After another wonderful speech we all headed down to the main beach of Cuba. Lastly, we sailed to Ravens Cove and ventured to Madam Zigna's hut, where we were happily met by 3 Rage Ghosts. After a full out war against the 3 Rage Ghosts, we managed to drive them off and revive most knocked out pirates (including myself). After the Great Rage Ghost War, we concluded the event and went back to our normal activities. My overall perspective In my perspective, I thought this was a huge success. Although there were some annoyances by a hacker pirate named Willow, the pirates participating in this event stayed strong and didn't let Willow get to us with his spam and insults. I would like to thank all of you who participated in this event. You did a great job! Notes Please Note: I forgot to take screens of the event on Padres del Fuego, Outcast Isle, and Isla Tormenta. If anyone has a screen shot of any of these islands, or just some screens of the event, please feel free to add them to the gallery on this blog. Thank you. In addition, I will probably not be at the 2nd series, but expect the same occurrences for the 2nd event. Also take a look at X Jumpers blog for a recap of the 1st event. User blog:X Jumper/Revive POTCO Event 1st Series - Screenshots ' Attack of the Rage Ghosts 1.png|Attack of the Rage Ghosts Revive Potco-RC 1.png|Ravens Cove gathering near the tavern Attack of the Rage Ghosts 2.png|Rage Ghost Massacre Revive Potco-RC 2.png|Ravens Cove gathering outside Madam Zigna's hut Revive Potco Cuba 1.png|Gathering on the shores of Cuba Revive Potco Cuba 2.png|Gathering on shores of Cuba 2 Revive Potco Cuba 3.png|Gathering on shores of Cuba 3 Rage Ghost Attack.png|Rage Ghost is after us Screenshot 2013-05-25 13-04-04.jpg|The Great Race to Ravens Cove (photo by Bort Greasegorb) Screenshot 2013-05-25 14-09-58.jpg|Rage Ghost Massacre 2 (photo by Tomas Pondmorgan) Screenshot 2013-05-25 13-18-55.jpg|Gathering at the docks of Padres del Fuego (photo by CaptainLogic) Screenshot 2013-05-25 13-51-17.jpg|The Great Race to Cuba (photo by Thomas Pondmorgan) Screenshot 2013-05-25 10-27-52.jpg|Gathering at Outcast Isle (photo by X Jumper) Screenshot 2013-05-25 13-44-15.jpg|Gathering at Isla Tormenta (photo by Thomas Pondmorgan) Screenshot 2013-05-25 13-41-31.jpg|Gathering at Isla Tormenta 2 (photo by Thomas Pondmorgan) Screenshot 2013-05-25 13-49-15.jpg|Gathering at Isla Tormenta (photo by Edward Mctimbers) Screenshot 2013-05-25 13-32-58.jpg|Gathering at Outcast Isle (photo by Edward Mctimbers) Screenshot 2013-05-25 13-20-58.jpg|Gathering at Padres del Fuego (photo by Edward Mctimbers) ' Category:Blog posts